El grupo de beycantantes lokos
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Una loka chica obliga a Kai, Tyson, Tala y demás incautos a formar un grupo músical y bueno...leanlo
1. Chapter 1

EL GRUPO DE BEYCANTANTES LOKOS

Ohayô, o-genki de su ka?, bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con otra de mis locuras, esta vez se me ocurrió hacer un nuevo fic -aunque todavía no acabo kon los otros- este trata sobre...

Kai.- Una niñita idiota y sádica

Habda.- Hey!!!!!!, cállate!!!!!!

Wuenop, jejeje, en realidad este fic es sobre

Kai.- Una niñita idiota y sádica que nos obliga a formar un grupo musical

Habda.- Wenop Kai ya les explico, así k mejor empecemos kon esto, ah y porfa dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O los asesinare!!!!!!!!!, jeje, no se crean

Kai.- Creanle, es capaz

Habda.- Cállate q ahuyentas al publico

Nota.- Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y yo solo los estoy pidiendo prestados.

STOP

Antes lean esto:

Cuando escribo los siguientes signos significa que:

Acciones de los personajes: ejemplo: -toca la puerta-

Pensamiento de los personajes: ejemplo: K pasa?

Notas de la loka k escribe estas tontería (o lo k es lo mismo: yo) ejemplo: N/A: Esa es una frase idiota k yo invente

Si aun así siguen sin entender una de dos: o soy muy mala explicando las cosas o son unos tarados sin cerebro óó

Jejeje, no es cierto, no se ofendan, la idiota tarado sin cerebro soy yo

Kai.- Apenas te das cuenta????????????

Habda.- No, desde hace tiempo lo sabía

Kai.-

1° Capitulo: Introducción

Un día en la mansión Hiwatari Kai contemplaba desde su ventana el atardecer cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

Kai.- Quién?

Mayordomo.- Yo, el mayordomo

Kai.- -abriendo- k quieres?

Mayordomo.- Joven Kai le han enviado esto -le da un sobre-

Kai.- Quien?

Mayordomo.- No lo se, estaba en la puerta

Kai.- Ah, ya vete -cierra la puerta-, k será esto -abre el sobre y le una nota-

Kai Hiwatari:

Te reto a una beybatalla, espero k te armes de valor y vallas,

Si no vas seguramente será por miedo, pero si en verdad

Eres valiente ven mañana al amanecer a la mansión que

Esta a tres calles del museo d historia. Espero que

No seas un cobarde y asistas al lugar.

ATTE: H.H.

Kai.- Ya vera ese tonto!!!!!, se arrepentirá de haberme retado

Mientras tanto los BBA Revolution y varios equipos mas se encontraban en Rusia ya que el señor Dickenson tenía cosas k

hacer en Moscú y había invitado a varios chicos a ir con el -k considerado, no?, a de tener mucha lana $$$- también los

Majestic estaban de visita, por una extraña razón Roberth había invitado a todos los chicos a Rusia.

En un hotel de Rusia donde se encontraban los BBA Revolution

Hilary.- Tyson!!!!!!!!

Tyson.- K?

Hilary.- No se dice k, se dice mande, idiota

Tyson.- Mande idiota

Hilary.- -Furiosa- Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson.- Ya dime k quieres

Hilary.- Te llego esto -le da un sobre-

Tyson.- Y quien lo manda?

Hilary.- No se, estaba en la puerta

Tyson.- Seguramente es de alguna de mis fans

Hilary.- Deja de fanfarronear tanto

Tyson.- -abre el sobre y lee la nota k decía lo mismo k la de Kai-

Hilary.- K dice???????

Tyson.- K??????????????????????????, este chiko no sabe kon quien se mete, le daré una lección

Hilary.- K dice la nota???????? -se la quita y la lee- jajajajajaja!!!!!!

Tyson.- Muy graciosa, y el jefe k no aparece para ayudarme

Hilary.- Es cierto, a donde fue?

Tyson.- Dijo k iría a comprar algo para Dizzy, creo k un programa nuevo, pero eso fue hace 3 horas

Hilary.- -poniéndose histérica- K le habrá pasado??????????????????????, lo habrán secuestrado?????????????, a lo mejor lo atropello un auto

Tyson: O un burro

Hilary: No, no creo tu no saliste hoy a la calle

Tyson: No entendí eso

Hilary: U.u que raro, a lo mejor lo asaltaron o...

Tyson.- -dándole una bofetada- Cálmate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilary: Si, debo calmarte

Tyson.- -Sigue golpeando a Hilary-

Hilary: Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, -lo golpe y lo manda a volar tipo Ranma 1/2-

Además de Kai y Tyson, a Tala, Oliver y Rey también les mandaron esa nota.

Al otro día, afuera de la mansión.

Kai.- Inshe idiotez, no se para que vine -recuerden q eso es lo k esta pensando Kai-

Tala.- Kai?, k haces aki?

Kai.-

Tala.- Habrá algún dia en el q contestes lo k te pregunto?

Kai.-

Tala.- Ya ve k no, por lo menos contestaste a mi pregunta

Tyson.- Kai? Tala?, k hacen aki?

Kai.- Genial, siguen llegando mas idiotas

Ray.- Chicos? K hacen aki?

N/A.- K no pueden hacer otra pregunta?

Kai.- Tu no te metas en lo k no te importa y sigue escribiendo

N/A.- Ah, weno

Oliver.- K están haciendo aki?

Kai.- Otro inshe idiota k hace la misma pregunta

Tyson.- Yo recibí una nota, me retaban a una beybatalla en este lugar

Rey.- A mi también me enviaron esa nota

Oliver.- También a mi

Tala.- Y a mi

Kai.-

Tyson.- Y a ti Kai?

Tala.- No seas idiota, si esta aki es por algo, o q creías k solo vino a tomarle fotos a la mansión?

Tyson.- Pos no por k ni si quiera trae cámara

-Caída tipo anime-

Mayordomo.- Disculpen la tardanza, pueden pasar

Oliver.- Gustaf? eres tu?

Mayordomo.- Eh? este...no...claro q no joven Oliver

Oliver.- -con una gotita en la cabeza- Te acabas de delatar

Mayordomo.- Claro q no...lo k pasa es k...k...k el es mi hermano y me contó sobre ti -se le cae el bigote postizo-

Oliver.- Gustaf!!!!!!, no digas tonterías, para k nos cito aki Roberth?

En ese momento se cierran todas las puertas

Mayordomo.- Weno, mejor decir aki corrió k aki quedo (se va corriendo)

Tyson.- K???

Roberth.- Yo no los cite

Oliver: Entonces quien?

N/A: Me recuerda a la canción de Barney q dice: Hey Baby baby beyby happy to bo ¿kien se robo las galletas?, jejeje ni si kiera me la se, además odio Barney, me costo mucho trabajo superar mis problemas psicológicos por culpa de ese inshe dinosaurio morado.

Kai.- Ya saliste con tus inshe babosadas

N/A.- Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya cállate!!!!!!!!!!! y modera tu vocabulario

Kai.- Vocabulario...&$#"!

Rey.- Mejor continuemos con el fic

Roberth.- Pues...acompáñenme

Tyson.- Onde?

Roberth.- No hagan preguntas

Los chicos siguen a Roberth hasta el sótano

Roberth.- Weno, yo hasta aki llegue

Oliver.- K?????

De pronto se oye una voz

Voz.- Veo k ya están aki

Tyson.- Kien eres?

Voz.- jajajajaja

Se en el puente del pasillo de arriba a una persona encapuchada, da un gran salto (y de verdad enorme), pero fue tan grande el salto k la persona cae de boca dándose un ch$#!&/#&

¿¿??.- -Levantándose- Anotaron las placas del trailer?

N/A.- K chiste tan original

Roberth.- -Ayudándola a levantar- Estas bien?

¿¿??.- K si estoy bien????????', k si estoy bien?????????, estas viendo el inshe madrazota k me di y todavía preguntas si estoy bien

Roberth.- Modera tu vocabulario señorita!!!!!!!!!!

¿¿??.- Ya me tienes hasta aki d tus inshes regaños, ya déjame en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roberth.- -ahora Chibi-Roberth-: .///.

Oliver.- Señorita?

Rey.- Kien eres??

¿¿??.- -Quitándose la capa- ¡¡Ta taaaaaaaaan!! (quitándose la capa), yo soy Habda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -se ve a una chika alta, delgada, de ojos cafeces (si, cafeces), piel blanca, pelo largo, violeta y lacio, con mechones rojos, trae un top rojo con blanco, unos jeans azules y una boina azul cielo.

Todos.- ¿¿??

Oliver.- Habda??

Roberth.- Weno, yo ya cumplí con mi cometido, ya me voy

Habda.- A donde crees q vas hermano??????????, tu no te vas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oliver.- Hermano??, Roberth es tu hermano????

Habda.- Así es, se k se preguntan como una chika tan linda, inteligente y perfecta es hermana de este chiko tan idiota y

horrible TT y creanme k ni yo misma lo se, a veces me pongo a pensar si no nos habrán cambiado de pequeños,

pero ni modo tengo k soportar a este monstruoso ser k dice llamarse mi hermano, aunque parezca increíble, lo se, yo me

avergüenzo d ser su hermana -comienza a llorar- q injusta fue la vida conmigo!!!!!!!!, mira q darme a esta cosa como

hermano y yo q he sido tan buena y...

Roberth.- -Furioso- Habda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda.- No me grites o le diré a todos k tu...

Roberth.- No!!!!! por favor no, haré lo k quieras pero no lo hagas

Habda.- Ya deja de lloriquear como bebe

Oliver.- Por k nunca nos dijiste k tenias una hermana?

Roberth.- Por k prefería olvidar esa oscura parte de mi pasado

Habda.- K dijiste?????????????

Roberth.- Na..na...nada

N/A.- Como la canción nanana nanananana nanana, jejeje yo sigo con mis babosadas

Kai.- Y sigues con tus idioteces

Tala.- Ya hartas

N/A.- Cállense!!!!!!!!

Oliver.- Y por k nunca la vimos en tu casa?

Tyson: Si es cierto, si se la pasaban de gorrones en tu casa ¿por k nunca la vieron?

Habda.- Por k afortunadamente no vivía con mi hermano, yo vivo aki en Rusia

Roberth.- Fiu!! k bueno

Oliver: Y porque Gustaf estaba aki?

Habda.- Es k el codo de mi hermano le pagaba muy poco y mejor se vino conmigo, sabe k yo si soy generosa

Roberth.- K???????????????

Habda.- Weno, ya déjense de tontería y déjenme hablar, yo los cite aki para proponerles algo

Todos.- K??????????

Habda.- Pues...

CONTINUARA


	2. ¿Un grupo musical?

EL GRUPO DE BEYCANTANTES LOKOS

Ohayô, o genki de su ka?, aquí estoy de nuevo con mis tonterías, en realidad ya tenia la idea de este fic, aunque no me crean este fic lo escribí en la clase de historia -que es mega aburrida- solo que le agrego varios cambios,

en realidad el fic original era muy diferente a este, pero me quedo mejor con las modificaciones, ah por cierto espero estar viva para el próximo Cáp.

porque Roberth me kiere asesinar ¡auxilio!, díganle que no me mate, espero que les guste esta segunda parte, y por favor dejen reviews o los acecino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, esta vez si va en serio.

Kai.- ¿Cocaína o marihuana?

Habda.- Que??

Kai.- Que te fumaste hoy??

Habda.- Pues...no recuerdo muy bien era una sustancia blanca

Todos.- o.o

Habda.- Solo bromeo

Tala.- Alguien conoce a algún buen psiquiatra??

Habda.- Nada de lo que dije es cierto, ya mejor Empecemos con esto.

Kai.- Mejor

Bueno, ahora si, aquí vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nota.-Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y yo solo los estoy pidiendo prestados.

STOP

Antes lean esto:

Cuando escribo los siguientes signos significa que:

Acciones de los personajes: ejemplo: -toca la puerta-

Pensamiento de los personajes: ejemplo: que pasa?

Notas de la loca que escribe estas tontería (o lo k es lo mismo: yo) ejemplo: N/A: Esa es una frase idiota que yo invente

Si aun así siguen sin entender una de dos: o soy muy mala explicando las cosas o son unos tarados sin cerebro óó

jejeje, no es cierto, no se ofendan, la idiota tarado sin cerebro soy yo

Kai.- Apenas te das cuenta????????????

Habda.- No, desde hace tiempo lo sabia

Kai.-

2° Capitulo: ¿Un grupo musical?

Todos.- Por amor de Dios dinos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda.- Pues, a ver adivinen que vengo a proponerles

Kai.- Matar a Tyson

Tyson.- Comida para un año

Ray.- Entrar a Big-Brother

Oliver.- Estelarizar na tarantadanovela

Tyson.- Matrimonio

Todos.- -Miran de forma rara a Tyson-

Tyson.- °°°° Que????? fue lo primero que pensé

Todos.- Wow!!!!! pensaste

Tyson.- XX

Rey.- Bueno ya dinos de una vez que nos quieres proponer

De pronto se apagan todas las luces y se ilumina donde esta Habda

Habda.- -Con voz de concurso- Yo vengo a proponerles formar...formar...formar...

Tyson.- Ya se rayo??

Oliver.- Hay k cambiarle las pilas?

Roberth.- Habda!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda.- Eh?, perdón me trabe, ah bueno, yo vengo a invitarlos a formar...

Tyson.- Chan chan chan chan

Todos.- Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda.- Un grupo musical!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos.- Que???????????????''

Tyson.- Yo si quiero participar!!!!!!!!!!!!! así voy a cantar y a tener muchas fans y...

Habda.- A ver, a ver, bajadle de espuma a tu chocolate, no te mocosiones tanto

Oliver.- A mi también me parece buena idea

Rey.- Yo si le entro

Tala.- Que estupidez

Kai.- Es la idiotez mas grande que he oído, yo no participare en tu inche grupo estupido

Tala.- Ni yo

De pronto se le ponen los ojos rojos a Habda

Roberth.- Oh, Oh, esto se va a poner feo

Habda.- -Con cara sdica- N/A: Han visto la peli?, creo k lo dije mal, no vengo a proponerles formar un grupo musical

VENGO A OBLIGARLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala.- Ah si? como?

Habda.- Con la boca, jajaja

Todos.- TT

Habda.- Ah si, -poniendo de nuevo cara sádica- pues así!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -de pronto se abre una gran ruleta y sale un tipo

de traje-

Todos.- Que es eso???????????????????????

Tipo de traje.- ¡¡¡¡Bienvenidos a: Como obligaremos a los chicos a ser parte del grupo, yo soy su conductor Pedro Pablo Pérez

y hoy decidiremos como Habda va a fastidiar a Tala y Kai, publico que dicen???????? chantaje o violencia???????

Publico (o mas bien una grabadora con voces).- Violencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos.- nn

Tyson.- Tu hermana siempre esta así de motorota?? N/A: Motorola Marihuana, mota.

Roberth.- No, a veces esta mucho peor

Habda.- Que??????????? -comienza a cantar- así soy yo 1, 2, 1, 2 N/A: Esa es una canción me enseñaron, agradézcanle a Lili-Chan

Todos.- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Habda.- Es hora de girar la ruleta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gira la ruleta-

Publico (o grabadora fingiendo el publico).- Violencia!! violencia!! violencia!!

Tipo de traje.- Y la ruleta dice...chantaje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Publico.- Ahhhhhh

Habda.- Bueno ni modo, Pedro Pablo Pérez llevate esto -le da un látigo, un mazo con espinas, unas 70 pistolas, 2 bazucas, unos

cuantos rifles, algunas granadas, bombas atómicas, gases lacrimógenos, cuchillos, navajas, puñales N/A: De los que cortan, no

de los que les gusta el arroz con popote. y muchas armas mas-

Todos.- ..

Pedro Pablo Pérez.- OK -baja el piso y Pedro Pablo Pérez se va junto con la ruleta-

Habda.- Ni modo chantaje, otro día será la violencia

Roberth.- Mejor me voy

Habda.- Que????????????

Roberth.- Si, es que tengo un juego de ajedrez con Jonny

Habda.- -Con corazones en los ojos- Ah!!!!!!! Jonny, es tan lindo, salúdamelo mucho y dile que nos vemos luego, y que le mando un

saludo a Lily

Oliver.- Quien es Lily?

Habda.- Una gatita que le regale

Roberth.- No era "gatita", era una pantera

Habda.- -Encogiéndose los hombros- Gatita pantera cual es la diferencia??

Roberth.- Que los gatos no destruyen mansiones ni mandan a gente al hospital

Habda.- A que si

Roberth.- A que no

Todos.- uu

Jonny.- -Entrando- Si, recuerdo muy bien ese dia

PANTALLA EN BLANCO

Unos tres años atrás...

Roberth.- Feliz cumpleaños Jonny, aquí esta tu regalo -le da una caja-

Jonny.- Ah, gracias -abre el regalo- genial, otro reloj y una corbata

Habda.- Ahora va mi regalito

Jonny.- Espero que no sea otra bomba molotov

Habda.- Jeje, esta vez no

Jonny.- Dónde esta mi regalo?

Habda.- Aquí, -sale una enorme pantera negra con un moño rojo-

Jonny.- Auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!! (corre por todos lados destruyendo la mansión y la pantera atrás de el)

Roberth.- Ayúdalo!!!!!!!!!

Habda.- Ah chinga y yo por que?

Roberth.- Por que tu le diste la pantera

Habda.- Weno, a ver inche pantera hija de tu Pink floyd deja en paz a Jonny.

De pronto la pantera escupe a Jonny

Jonny.- au...-se desmaya-

Habda.- Al beymovil!!!!!!!!!!! -en realidad el beymovil es un auto pintado con calcomanías de Beyblades-

Roberth.- No, al beymovil no

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Habda ya había llevado a Jonny al Beymovil -y también a Roberth-

Roberth.- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habda: -Conduciendo como histérica- No lloriquees, -va pasándose altos, golpeando autos, a punto de atropellar a una anciana,

un niño en triciclo, una señora, pasándose de un carril a otro, incluso tomas sus "atajos", que en realidad son entrar al museo en el beymovil

y saltar el rió para hacer el camino mas corto, incluso esquiva como a 7 patrullas-

Roberth.- Auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -cuando se da cuenta Jonny ya esta pegado como calcomanía de Garfield en el vidrio trasero y Roberth trata de agarrarse de algún lado pero no puede.

Habda.- Llegamos!!!!!!!!!!! -frena y casi atropella a un camillero, e incluso le deja tremendo guamazo a una ambulancia-

Roberth.- -Cuando frena vuela hasta la parte delantera del auto quedando estampado en el parabrisas-

Habda.- Ya lo dañaste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, tu vas a pagar los daños

Roberth.- Y yo por que??

Habda.- -Furiosa- Por que yo lo digo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roberth.- Suficiente razón para mi

Habda.- Oye y Jonny?

Roberth.- Estaba en...-cuando ve el vidrio trasero ya esta roto y no hay seña alguna de Jonny-

Habda.- En donde se habrá quedado??

Unas calles después, en una banqueta olvidada

Jonny.- Que chingaos me paso? -se desmaya de nuevo-

VOLVIENDO AL ESCENARIO ANTERIOR

Oliver.- Y que paso después?

Habda.- Un perro creyó que Jonny era comida y lo mordió, luego una ancianita piadosa lo llevo al hospital y tres días después nos enteramos

de que estaba en coma, además tuvieron que ponerle algunas vacunas en contra de la rabia

Roberth.- Pero la cosa no termino ahí

Todos.- Ah no?

PANTALLA EN BLANCO

Habda.- -con unas flores- Hola Jonny!!!

Jonny.- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda.- Quiero disculparme por lo que paso, es mas hasta vino una amiga a visitarte -sale de nuevo la pantera-

Jonny.- Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (corre por todo el lugar)

Roberth.- Eh, mejor guarda esas flores para su tumba

Habda.- Sabes de algún buen epitafio??

VOLVIENDO AL ESCENARIO ANTERIOR

Oliver.- Y luego que sucedió?

Roberth.- Pues...

Habda.- Dije, a ver inche pantera hija de tu Pink floyd no me hagas tus pendejadas de nuevo, así k ya suelta de una inche vez

a Jonny o te daré tus inches chin&#$&"!

Roberth.- Y la pantera se calmo como cachorrito

Habda.- Y para disculparme le pagué unos cursos de adiestramiento a la pantera ah y todos los gastos del hospital

Oliver.- Y cuanto tiempo estuvo el hospital??

Habda.- Pues salio hace unos 3 meses

Todos.- Tanto tiempo estuvo????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roberth.- No, debió haber salido hace 2 años, pero un año estuvo en atención siquiátrica y el otro año no querría salir del

hospital para no ver a Habda

Habda.- Pero al fin y al cabo me perdono y hasta se hizo mi amigo

Oliver.- Como k se hizo tu amigo????????

Habda.- Muy sencillo solo...

Roberth.- Este...no ibas a chantajear a Kai y Tala?? -comienza Musica de la pantera rosa y Jonny y Roberth salen lentamente

del sótano-

Habda.- Ah si es cierto, solo que -cuando ve Roberth ya no esta-

Tala.- Por donde habrán salido??

Kai.- Dónde estara la inche salida?

Habda.- Weno comencemos con esto

Tyson.- Como vas a chantajear a los chicos???

Habda.- Pues...

CONTINUARA

by: Habda Ivanov


	3. Chantajemos a los chicos

EL GRUPO DE BEYCANTANTES LOKOS

Nota- Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y yo solo los estoy

Pidiendo prestados.

STOP

Antes lean esto:

Cuando escribo los siguientes signos significa que:

Acciones de los personajes: ejemplo: (toca la puerta)

Pensamiento de los personajes: ejemplo: Que pasa?

Notas de la loca que escribe estas tontería (o lo que es lo mismo: yo) ejemplo: N/A Esa es una frase idiota que yo invente

Si aun así siguen sin entender una de dos: o soy muy mala explicando las cosas o son unos tarados sin cerebro óó

Jejeje, no es cierto, no se ofendan, la idiota tarado sin cerebro soy yo

Kai- Apenas te das cuenta????????????

Habda- No, desde hace tiempo lo sabía

Kai- , bueno acaba con esto rápido

Habda- Hache vamos yupi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3° Cáp.: Chantajeemos a los chicos

Habda- (Musica de película de gángsteres) Muy sencillo (con voz de "El Padrino") Durante varios meses lo he observado y he estudiado todas

Y cada una de las cosas que hacen y he observado como les han pasado cosas de verdad vergonzosas y no quisiera que se enteraran los demás,

Además ¿se imaginan el escándalo que se armaría cuando todo el mundo sepa que Kai y Tala son gays?

Tala- Que???????????????

Kai- Eso no es cierto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Pues miren (saca unas imágenes en las que se ve a Tala y Kai tomados de la mano y abrazándose)

Tala- Esas fotos son falsas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Pero se ven muuuuuuuuuuuy reales y te aseguro que todo el mundo se la creerá

Tala- No si las quemo

Habda- Por mi quemadlas, tengo mas

Tala- Ahora veras (corre para golpear a Habda, pero ella le da una patada que lo deja inconsciente)

Habda- Y yo que pensé que las clases de karate no servirían 0o

Kai- Conmigo no tendrás éxito

Habda- A no?, a que te convenzo

Kai- No

Habda- Sipi, mira (saca un video), ahora si ha llegado la hora de la venganza MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

2 horas después

Habda- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kai- Ya calmate inche maniática!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Me emociones demasiado, en que estábamos?, ah si ya recordé (mete el video en una videocasetera y la videocasatera) Ahora solo hay que esperar

1 hora después

Habda- Un poco más

2 horas después

Habda- Un minutito más

3 horas después

Tyson- Ya me harte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Es obvio que tu porquería no funciona, así que no tienes evidencias

Habda- (Furiosa) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (comienza a golpear la vieja videocasetera tipo homero Simpson) Prende maldita porquería hija de tu... (Se prende la videocasetera y comienza el video)

VIDEO

Empieza la musiquita chafa tipo misión imposible y aparece el titulo "Cosas estupidas y chuscas de Kai"

Hace algunos años...

Boris- Comienza a entrenar chiquillo

ChibiKai- Y si no quiero inche viejo mandón?

Boris- No te pregunte si querías, te lo ordeno

ChibiKai- No quiero viejo pe...

Volteir. Que te pasa Kai?

ChibiKai- (Fingiendo llorar) Abuelito!!!!!!!!! Boris me esta molestando y gritando y me asusta Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Volteir- Calmate Kai!!!!!!!!!

Boris- Solo le dije que se pusiera a entrenar

ChibiKai: No es cierto usted es un inche viejo feo hijo de la...

Volteir- Kai!!

ChibiKai- Ya, ya voy a empezar a entrenar (en voz baja) inche ruco estupido

Volteir- Que que?

ChibiKai- Que se acabo la fiesta

N/A- Chiste estupido de la autora

Boris- Kai!!!!!!!

Kai- O que la chingada ya voy (camina hacia el plato pero por estar renegando no se había fijado que había agua tirada y al acercarse al Beyestadio comienza a patinar) Bua...bua...buaaaaaaaaaaaa (se resbala y se da tremendo golpazo, después cae en el Beyestadio besando el piso)

Voz- Iniciando secuencia 3-2-1 ahora!!!!!!!! (Comienzan a salir Blade golpeando al pobre Kai)

Kai- Auch!!!!!!!!! inche madre secuencia hija de la chingada, ya no soporto sus sermones inches viejos rucos pendejos, todos ustedes se pueden ir a la...

Volteir- Jovencito!!!!!!!!! Modera esas palabras, te enseñare a no faltarme el respeto

Kai- Ah si? y que chingaos piensas hacer?

10 minutos después se ve a Kai parado en medio del pasillo cargando unos 8 libros en cada mano y encima de los libros cubetas con agua, también con libros y cubetas de agua en la cabeza

Kai- Inche viejo pendejo hijo de la chingada

Tala- JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

Kai- (soltando todo) Ahora verás!!!!!!!!!!!! (Comienzan a pelear)

Volteir- Que pasa aquí??

Kai- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, el me empezó a molestar!!!!!!!!!! Y luego me pego!!!!!!!!!

Volteir- Tala!!!!!!!!!!!

1 hora después

Tala- (haciendo lagartijas) un millón novecientas noventa y ocho, un millón novecientos noventa y nueve

Kai- JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Volteir- Tu también recibirás tu lección

1 Hora después

Kai- Dos millones uno, dos millones dos

De pronto se pone la TV en blanco y se ven otras imágenes

En la casa de Tyson, en la noche...

Kai- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tyson- Vamos a hacerle una bromilla a Kai

Max- Sip

Tyson- (con una cubeta con agua) Jajajajajaja (Moja a Kai)

Max- Espera (le pone un osito de peluche y le toma una foto)

Tyson y Max- Jajajajajajajajajaja

Al otro dia...

Max- Buenos días Kai, como amaneciste??

Kai- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr eh? (de pronto siente que esta todo mojado) este... (Cubriéndola con una sabana) tengo que ir al...al... (Sale corriendo en dirección al baño)

Max y Tyson- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Rey- De que se ríen??

Max- De nada

Minutos después...

Kai- (tapándose con la sabana aun) Hey Tyson!!!!!!!!! Ven acá pedazo de...

Tyson- Que pasa Kai??

Kai- Shh!!!!!!!!...e...este...no tendrás algunas ropa que puedas prestarme??

Tyson- (aguantándose la risa) Aguanta, ahora la traigo pero para que????????

Kai- No hagas preguntas y tráela

Minutos después...

Kai- No puede ser!!!!!!!!! Porque esto me pasa a mí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se ve a Kai con la ropa de Tyson -por supuesto que toda la ropa le quedaba corta-)

Tyson- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Rey- Ey chicos!!!!!!!! Se van a quedar ahí todo el dia??

Tyson- No, hay vamos

Kai- Yo no voy a salir

Tyson- Por favor (arrastrando a Kai)

Kai- Noooooooooooooooooo

Rey y Max- Que pas...jajajajajajajajajajaja

Rey- Te quieres parecer a Tyson o que????????

Max- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA perdona que te lo diga pero te ves ridículo

Rey- Bueno ya déjense de tonterías y vamonos

Kai- A donde?

Tyson- Que no recuerdan que tenemos que ir a la firma de autógrafos??

Kai- Fi...firma de autógrafos??

Max- Si, que ya no te acuerdas??

Kai- Ah no, yo no voy, primero muerto que salir a la calle así

Max- (Mostrándole la foto que tomo la noche anterior) Vas o publicamos esto en la red y me he encargado de sacarle muchas copias

Kai- (traumado con un tic en el ojo) Que???????????????????????????????????????

30 minutos después en la firma de autógrafos

Chicas: Ese es Kai??????? Jajajajajajajajajaja

Tala- Que pasa? por si no lo sabes falta mucho para hallowen

Kai- Muy gracioso

Fin de la transmisión

Tyson- Eh??? Que paso? estaba weno el video??

Kai- (Se puede ver a Kai muy muy pero muy molesto rompiendo la videocasetera)

Habda- Tú la vas a pagar!!!!!!!!!!!!!, además tengo muchas copias de ese video y aun más videos ridículos sobre ti

Kai- Te voy a matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- (sacando su cierra eléctrica) Atrévete!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Además aunque me martes todos verán esos videos a menos que...

Kai- Entre a tu estupido grupo

Habda- Exacto!!!! Entonces entras o no?

Kai- Tengo otra opción?

Habda- (Hace como que piensa) Mmmmmmmmmm...Nop

Kai- Ya que

Habda- (Como niña pequeña) Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eso es Habda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Comienza a saltar por todo el lugar)

Todos- (Con una gotita en la cabeza)

Habda- (Sigue saltando)

Tyson- Tranquilízate

Habda- No

Tyson- Por que no?

Habda- No

Rey- Que?

Habda- (Comienza a cantar) No, ay no, no te la voy a creer, no, no, no N/A: Otra canción de rap que me enseño Lili-Chan, eh?

Habda- que decían?

Kai- Ya olvídate te tus estupideces

Habda-Tienes razón, aun falta despertar a mi amado pelirrojo (se acerca a el) creo k se me paso la mano con la patada, ¿como

Lo despierto? (empieza a sacudirlo) hello!!!!!, despierta, ya se Boris quieres verte!!!!!!!!!!! (Le da una patada en el estomago)

Tala- Augtt!, que me paso?

Habda- Por fin despiertas

Tala- Tu de nuevo, te advierto que...

Habda- Oye lo pensé mejor y si quieres puedes irte

Todos- ?????????????

Tala- Ah si??

Tyson- (Comienza a correr por todo el lugar) el Apocalipsis ha llegado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, todos corran a refugiarse!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Calmate Tyson, claro que si Tala, peeeeeeeeeeeeero con una condición

Tala- Ya sabia que saldrías con una de tus inches jaladas, que condición??

Habda- (Lo abraza) Que salgas conmigo, que seas mi novio y que le digas a todos que me quieres mucho mucho

Tala- (Tratando de despegarse de Tala) Nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Entonces no te dejo salir y te quedas en el grupo

Tala- Ya te dije que no

Habda- Entonces... (saca una hoja de papel, se pone unos lentes y comienza a leer) Hace unos meses en una de las semifinales del torneo Ruso, Tala estaba jugando la tercera ronda cuando lanzo su Beyblade y uso tanta fuerza que sus pantalones se rompieron dejando ver sus calzoncillos que para su suerte eran rojos con ositos, por supuesto que todo el publico se rió a mas no poder y...

Tala- (Tapándole la boca) Cállate!!!!!!!!!!!! (Le quita la hoja y se da cuenta de que esta en blanco) Que??????

Habda- Jejeje, solo hice como que leía la hoja para que se viera más interesante

Tala- Como sabes eso??????

Habda- (Con voz de el "Padrino") Creeme, se mas de ti de lo que te imaginas, también se que una noche escuchaste ruidos en el pasillo y al asomarte viste una sombra y gritaste como niña, cuando te diste cuenta era Brian que te confundía con su gran amor de la infancia, la pequeña Mary, así que te abrazo y te...

Tala- Cállate!!!!!, esta bien!!!!!!!!, entro a tu estupido grupo

Habda- (Cantando con el ritmo de Asereje) Así se hace Habda, los convenciste a todos de que entraran al grupo eres la mejor,

La más linda y perfecta si

Todos- (Con una gotita en la cabeza)

Habda- Ah por cierto, también tengo grabaciones, imágenes y muchos más videos ridículos de ustedes

Kai- Inche loca

Habda-Así me dicen siempre, weno, Empecemos con esto, primero iré por algunas cosas pero me asegurare de que no se me escapen (saca 2 correas y las amarra rápidamente al cuello de Tala y Kai) Así me aseguro de que no se Iran y no intenten escapar porque se pueden ahorcar (se va)

Tyson- (Carcajeándose en el piso) Jajajajajaja!!!!!!!! Parecen perros.

Kai- Muy gracioso, cuando me suelten de aquí las me las pagaras

Tyson- Eso lo veremos jajajajajaja

Después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato

Se ve a Rey y Tyson jugando lucha de pulgares N/A Creo que todos conocemos el tonto jueguito ¿no? Oliver inspecciona el lugar y Kai y Tala maldicen a todo el mundo que conocen

Rey- Te gane por decimocuarta vez

Tyson- No se vale

Rey- Si se vale

Oliver- Y esta pared necesita mantenimiento, y el techo tiene goteras...

Tala- Y ese perro que paso ayer por la calle también es un $#$#"&"!#6

Kai- Pero no tanto como Habda, me va escuchar pues que se cree esa inche loka maniática sádica hij...

Habda- (Con una caja) Te oí Kai

Tala- Por fin llegas

Habda- Es que mi cuarto estaba un poco desordenado N/A: Un poco desordenado un verdadero chiquero

Kai- Ya desamárranos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Ahí voy (los desamarra)

Kai- Por fin

Tala- Ya me dolía el cuello

Habda- Ya no se quejen parecen inches niñitas lloriqueando

Tala- No puedes decir otra palabra que no se inche?

Habda- Si también puedo decir hijo de la chingada, péndejo, pe...

3 horas después

Habda- Vete a la...

Oliver- OK, Ya, ya entendimos

Habda- Ahora si empecemos con esto

Tyson- Si!!!!!!!!!!!! Un grupo musical

Habda y Tyson- (abrazados) Un grupo musical! un grupo musical!!!!!!!!!!!! Un grupo un grupo un grupo musical!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- Ya déjense de pendejadas

Habda- Bueno, Empecemos con esto

Kai- Solo a un idiota podía ocurrírsele esto

Habda- Que dijiste?????????, (con los ojos rojos) se nota que no sabes que les pasa a los chicos que se meten conmigo

Rey- Qué les ha pasado?????????

Habda- (saca de su bolsillo un libro del grosor de cinco enciclopedias) A ver (la abre) Adam, si lo recuerdo bien el se atrevió a meterse conmigo, estuvo en el hospital de Rusia por 3 meses en coma, Brendan, también lo recuerdo bien el recibió su merecido por lo que me hizo, esta internado en el hospital psiquiátrico, Keishi tuvo un severo shock emocional...

Tyson- (abrazado a Rey) ¿Por qué les haces?

Habda- No creo que quieras saberlo

Tala- - (con una cara de "esta es mas sádica que chuky, eso el payaso diabólico, Freddy Krueger, Jasón, y todos los des las pelis de terror que he visto") N/A: Y de verdad ha visto muchas

Habda- (Abraza a Tala) No te preocupes Talita!!!!!!!!!!!!, a ti nunca te haría daño, creo que ver tantas pelis de terror daña el cerebro

Oliver- Con razón estas así

Habda- (Ríe), es que no puedo evitar verlas (saca su cierra eléctrica estilo Freddy Krueger y cambia su cara a una cara sádica) como cuando vi Freddy vs. Jasón y Freddy se acerca y (acercando la cierra eléctrica a el cuello de Kai) y le corta la cabe...

Tala- (le da una cachetada) Cálmate!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- (Sonríe de nuevo) perdón, me deje llevar

Tyson- Vieras que ni cuenta nos dimos

Habda- Ahora si Empecemos!!!!!!!

Kai- Por que habiendo tantos Beyluchadores en el mundo nos elegiste a nosotros!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda- Lo mismo me pregunto yo

Todos- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????????????????

Habda- Lo que pasa es que yo hubiera querido tener a Brad Pitt, Orlando Boom, Tom Feltom, Vigo Montesco (comienza a llorar tipo Sakura) ¡pero ninguno de ellos acepto!! Además no iba a obligar a esos guapos chicos así que se me ocurrió obligar a ustedes, no me lo agradezcan

Todos- (Caída tipo animé)

Tyson- Te parezco lindo??

Habda- Claro, últimamente te pusiste wapo, aunque antes estabas horrible

Todos menos Tyson- jajajajajaja

Kai- Por que tuviste que elegirme a mí??????

Habda- Por que tu estas en 2° lugar de mis Beyluchadores favoritos

Tyson- (Con pose de actor de cine) Seguro yo soy el numero 1

Habda- Nopo, te equivocaste, el numero 1 es mi lindo Talita (abraza a Tala)

Tyson- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????????????????????????????

Habda- Si, Tala es lindo, guapo, inteligente, tierno...

Ray- Hay si chucha como no

Habda- (con cara sádica) Que dijiste?????????????????????

Ray- (ahora ChibiRay) na...na...nada

Habda- Vas a pagar por esto. Kabama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se aparece un espíritu) acaba con el!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Empiezan a salir relámpagos)

1 hora después...

Ray- (se ve a Rey en una silla de ruedas con una pierna y un brazo fracturados y muchas vendas por todo el cuerpo, -quedo peor que cuando batallo contra los Demolition Boys) Ju...juro que no vuelvo a decir nada

Habda- Y ni creas que así te has salvado de entrar al grupo, así te estés muriendo en el hospital vas a estar en el grupo ENTIENDES?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ChibiRey- (llorando) Si

Oliver- Podemos empezar con esto de una buena vez????????????

Habda- Sipi, Olí-Chan

Oliver- Olí-Chan?

Habda- Si, Olí-Chan, Rey-Chan, Ty-Chan, Kai-Chan

Tyson- Y Tala-Chan

Habda- Nop, te equivocas, el simplemente es mi Talita

Caída Tipo anime

Kai- Inche loca maniática

Habda- Bueno ya Empecemos con esto

Tyson- Oye

Habda- Que?

Tyson- (le dice al oído) bsbsbsbsbsbs

Habda- Ah, al fondo a la derecha

Oliver- Que mala educación

Roberth- (llegando) Oye loka maniática

Habda- Que quieres inche estupido?

Roberth- Pues...

CONTINUARA


End file.
